The Girl With The Mutation
by Violet Hiwatari
Summary: Arwen Weasley is a witch-to-be, set to study at Hogwarts next year. A mutation passed from her family's genes changes the otherwise Normal witch's life, for it causes her to fall into the world she reads about. When she reads a pokemon manga book, she gets trapped in the Kanto region. Will she get back to the wizarding world?


**A/N: This chapter is an introductory one. The mutation you're going toto read about is a curious one. If you had the chance to go to another world, which world would you choose? Lol, that question takes on its literal meaning.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Caution Is For The Weak!**

She breathed heavily. _I'm finally going to do it,_ she thought, as she edged towards her prize. She touched the hard cover of the book, opened it and –

 _Beep-beep!_

Arwen jerked awake. She has been dreaming. Damn it. She had been so close.

 _Beep-beep!_ Why did her mom have to buy her an alarm clock which made sounds of the Roadrunner?

"You stupid alarm clock!" she yelled. She attempted to turn it off, when it, as if mocking her, jumped out of her reach. She was going to _kill_ her mom for bewitching the clock.

After a lot of hullabaloo, her prize, a broken alarm clock, was clutched in her hand. Suddenly, a head poked out of her room's door.

"Happy eleventh name day, Arwen dear, and may the Force be with you!" The bushy haired head, that was her mom, said. "Come down for breakfast; you're going to be late for school if you don't get ready soon!" Jade bounced down the stairs.

Her mom, Jade Ollivander. Always making references. But on the good side, it was her birthday!...And she had to go to school. Wait, how was that good?

School. Why did she even go there? She was a witch, after all. Arwen was going to attend Hogwarts next year. Damn. Her mom, being a Squib, just _had_ to make her go to school until she attended Hogwarts. "You need to undergo training with the muggles, too!" she had said.

But that dream... _I had been so close,_ she thought, as she got ready.

Her favourite Top Ramen noodles with mustard awaited her. Her mom had been happy when she liked the combo. Apparently, it was a reference to Beyblade and Naruto.

As she sat down, her dad, William Weasley, told her, "Happy birthday, my girl! What would you like as a present?" She could never understand why her dad, being a wizard, had chosen a job as an accountant. No wonder they didn't get much visits from the other Weasleys.

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the present," her mom said. "So what do you want, precious?"

Arwen really hated that nickname, and her mom knew it. "Call me precious one more time..." she growled.

"When did you watch Hancock?" her mom asked. When no reply was forthcoming, her mom said weakly, "Anyway, your gift...?"

Arwen really wanted something...But would her parents allow it? Deciding to throw caution to the winds, she said softly, "Any fantasy book, dad. Please."

"What did you say?" her dad said, thunderstruck. The tension was palpable.

Then the uproar started.

* * *

"Evenstar, why do you look so forlorn? You've been like this for the entire day! It's your birthday, you know," Arwen's friend, Judy, said.

Evenstar. Judy had called her that the first time they talked, which was one year ago. When Arwen looked puzzled, Judy had said, "It's possible that your parents named you after the fair Arwen Everstar from Lord of The Rings. My big sister's a big fan."

Great. Even her name wasn't her own.

"Nothing much, Jude," Arwen said gloomily. "Row at home." Judy didn't know she was a witch, being a muggle.

"Fear not! For I have brought you a gift!"

Arwen's face lit up.

"Behold, a gift for my bestie!" Judy handed her "Pokemon: the Kanto region". Judy continued, "It's an adaptation of Pokemon into Manga format. My cousin's work; you're going to be the first one to read it after me!"

Arwen's spirits ebbed away. Pokemon. No way her parents would allow her to read it.

* * *

Arwen lay on bed, thinking. Of all the worst luck, or as her mom would say, "The gods have set their evil eye on us!". Why did HER family have to get that weird, stupid mutation? Read any story describing another world, and you'd be transported to it. With no way to come back. It descended from her grandmom(mother's side), and Arwen didn't even know if she had it. Her mom's sister had disappeared into a 'Hunger games' world, and her son into a 'beyblade' world or something. The only indication was that they would disappear and their picture would appear on the book. Every descendant of that old fool, Garrick Ollivander, who was her great grandfather, had the chance of having that mutation. All because that idiot Garrick had messed about too much with Wand Cores, which resulted in a body mutation. Her mom didn't have the mutation, though.

The problem was, she LOVED other worlds. Fantasy was her favourite genre when her mom had let her watch movies. But it occured to her mom that Arwen could read E-Books, so the internet was cut. The TV was still there, though, but her dad was always looking up business channels on it.

She'd heard a lot about Pokemon. It'd be fun to read it. The Others take the disease, as her mom would say.

The book, as if in agreement, flipped open due to the wind in her hand. She'd made sure that no one would intrude by locking her door. If her parents found put about the book, she'd be in trouble. _I do not have the mutation,_ she told herself firmly.

Damn the mutation. The temptation was too much. She started to read.

* * *

"Ha! Mom and dad, I told you so! I don't have the mutation!" Arwen danced."I could read the Manga!"

"Anyway, your gift?" Jade asked.

"I want a fantasy book!" Arwen shouted.

Her dad, William, let out an audible gasp. "What did you say?" he said, in a hushed whisper.

And then her mom started shouting."Now do you WANT to disappear, Arwen? I've told you many times that you. Cannot. Read. Anything. About. Another. World!"

What in the name of Merlin?! Arwen was confused. Why were they shouting at her?! And this sounded familiar...

Then it hit her. It was the EXACT same thing that had happened in the morning.

Before she could say anything, her dad reached out and hit her roughly on the cheek.

* * *

And she jerked awake. Somebody was slapping her face! It had been a dream! Arwen tried to open her eyes, but use couldn't focus.

A girls voice shouted, "Here! This should do it! Goldeen, I choose – " Suddenly, there was a curious sound.

"Psyduck!" she heard the girl's voice say exasperatedly. "I called for Goldeen, not you, you stupid creature!" What the heck was happening?!

All of a sudden, a boy said, "Enough! Let's wake her up, Squirtle! Use Water Gun!"

No. No. NO. Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream..

Then water splashed down on Arwen's face. "What the – " she gasped, and opened her eyes.

Oh no. OH NO. This was bad, this was bad!

In front of her stood the characters she'd read about in the Manga: Misty, Brock and Ash.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Now would you like Arwen to be paired up? Should Misty fall for Ash? Tell me in the reviews!**


End file.
